Evolve Stories 1 The Gods of Monsters
by Caira D
Summary: A long time ago, before the monsters became what they were, there was the five original monsters. But they weren't monsters! No! They lived on Earth peacefully, disguised as animals. With the five leaders of their clans threatened, they know they must leave and go to Shear, but how? They are animals not the monsters they will be. They know they must be strong and face their destiny
1. Chapter 1

Evolve Stories #1 The Gods of Monsters

By Caira D.

Chapter 1- Goliathus

Chapter 2- Kraktus

Chapter 3- Wrathula

Chapter 4- Behemoths

Chapter 5- Gorgonus

Chapter 6- Meteor

Chapter 7- Elder

Chapter 8- Savage

Chapter 9- Flew

Chapter 10- Golden

Chapter 1

Monsters. They are and always have been monsters. Goliathus is only one example of a monster, but there's something special about him. Every monster has a God, Goliathus is the God of all Goliaths, he creates their life and can sometimes even destroy them.

The old days were tough for all the monsters, Earth was their original home, but they didn't start off as the monsters we know and love today, they were different. Very different.

Goliaths evolved into the Goliaths they are, but really, what were they on Earth? Wolves. All of the Goliaths started out as wolves. Krakens were birds, Wraiths were cats, Behemoths were rhinos, and Gorgons were a mix of spider and insect.

Goliathus though, feared that life would turn out horrible if the monsters stayed on Earth, so when the monsters found out what they were destined to become, they knew what they had to do.

The animals/insect spider thing gathered in a house one day, and made a decision. David, the wolf, Blue, the bird, Cinaca, the cat, Jay, the (small, baby) rhino, and Kate, the spider.

"I figured out a change in the dreams my people have been having." Blue says as he flies through the houses' window. The animals selected are the leaders of all the clans of wolves/birds/cats/rhinos/spiders.

"So have I." Cinaca says while she walks through the cat door. David sits in the center of the room, waiting for the others to arrive while thinking about his own people. _What did we do to earn this? Why are we being rewarded for doing nothing?_

"We need to figure out what is happening in our clans!" Blue pronounces to the three currently in the house. Jay and Kate crash through the door and sit down to face the other clan leaders.

"Sorry." Kate says, out of breath. "We ran into traffic." Jay says, also out of breath. Blue nods and clears his throat. "Our clans are falling behind on production of food and everything we need to survive, but that matters not."

"My gifted one, Kelinia, has spoken to me about a dream of hope for us. She said we need to board a ship, a ship to shear, then our colonies will be saved. How? I don't know how we'd get on a ship, but we have to try!" Blue explains proudly.

"What about the other clan members? Would they be coming with us?" Kate asks from her spot on the wall. Blue looks down to think, but David already knows the answer. "I'm sorry, but we can't risk more lives than we must."

"I understand." Kate says in a soft, quiet voice. "We must get moving immediately." Blue says in a firm voice. "We need to know if our clans need this evacuation."

"Agreed." David says. _How far must we go._ He asks in his mind. "Blue, your idea, you lead the mission." Cinaca says. Blue nods and prepares to fly out the window, but David stops him.

"Is it a good idea for the clans to team up?" David whispers in Blue's ear. "Well we will find out soon enough. Will we have fights? Yes, but we'll get through it, I'm certain of it." Blue whispers back.

Blue has been and still is the wisest clan leader out there. He doesn't want power, he simply wants to survive and keep his clan alive as long as possible. David nods and turns away from Blue to face the others.

Blue flies out the window and returns to his own clan. "It's our turn to tell our clans, they won't take it well, but we must do this, for survival." David says as he goes out of the house from the cat door.

The others follow and go their separate ways. "Tomorrow. See you all tomorrow." David says as they exit his line of sight. "Cinaca wait!" David calls out to her. Cinaca was and still is his only friend outside of his own clan.

The black and white cat turns around and faces her friend with eyes tearing up. She shakes her head. "See you tomorrow." She simply says as she walks off again. _Cinaca._

David slowly walks toward his own clan with a saddening feeling. _What's wrong with Cinaca? She would never refuse to talk to me like that._

"David!" The gifted one of his clan, Joseph, calls out. "Yes?" This is strange for David, no one has ever come this far out from the mountains. "The mountains!" He cries out. David already sees it. The normally snowy mountain has lava pouring down their what


	2. Chapter 1 b

Chapter 1 b- The Escape

"Where are the others?" David asks as the two wolves dash up the burning mountain. "They are nearby, but some pups are still in the nursery!" Joseph cries out in panic.

"It's okay, we just need to get them to safety." David says soothingly. David and the gifted one run up their old home and into the burning nursery that was made out of leaves and thin tree branches.

Two, what used to be white furred, pups sit in the corner of the tiny area. "Quickly!" David yells as he dashes in the room. "You grab the one on my left!" David yells as he picks up the pup in front of him.

Joseph nods and runs in to grab the second pup. Once he secures the pup, the two race out of the room and back to the bottom of the mountain. "David!" A female voice calls out behind them.

Cinaca stands there, tears well built up in here silver eyes. "What happened here? Is your clan okay? Is anyone hurt!" Cinnaca pours out questions, desperate for answers.

"I don't think anyone is hurt, relax Cinaca, you need to worry about your own clan now." David explains as he puts his head on top of hers. "Relax." Cinaca nods slowly and turns away from David.

"Don't scare me like that." She jokingly says as she walks away. "Lead the way." David says to Joseph.

"Is everyone okay?" David asks once he gets inside the small abandoned house they decided to take shelter in. "Yes." All the white and black wolves call out at once. "Well, the other leaders and I came up with a plan, but none of you are going to like it." David starts.

After he explains, his clan looks at him like he has three heads. "Any questions?" David asks, but he wished he didn't. Questions pour out of the wolves mouths, it's as if it would be impossible to make them quiet again.


	3. Goliathus Part one

Main chapter.

David's PoV

After countless days of traveling the other leaders and I finally sit down in the middle of a wasteland. Literally a wasteland. No humans in sight. Which is a good thing for that fat rhino over there. My mind makes me gaze at the leader in awe. He's tall and muscular, he stands in what almost looks like a fighting stance even though no threats seem to be around.

"We must get going." Says the approaching cat who plops down next to me. I nod in agreement, and so does Blue. "let's go then. My senses might be off because of my age, but I can almost _feel_ the ship from here." And with that we stand again and quicken our pace, leaving nothing but the paw prints of a wolf and a cat in the rock hard dust that sometimes gets blown around and blinds us.

Jay and Kate are doing their normal road games as we approach civilization. A huge city sits in front of us with the large iron doors open, welcoming everyone inside. "What is this place?" Cinaca says as she approaches Blue. "It's something none of you are going to like." He murmurs back to the curious cat.

Tall buildings sit on every corner, still bright and colorful. The warm sun beats down on my head slowly, causing me to feel very thirsty. "There's water there correct?" I ask as I narrow my bright eyes. Blue nods his tiny head and flaps his wings violently up and down. "I will check all around. Ray it'll be tough for you but I think I have a plan. Cinaca and David, you two will enter through the least populated area. Kate, you're small enough, just go in now if you feel like it."

Kate lets out her usual devilish smile and springs onto Blue's back and together they fly off into the blinding sun, leaving me to wonder many things.

 **Will I finish this story? Yes, I will. Just not now. This story won't be complete for a long time. I've been planning the things that will happen to the main characters. Some are good, some are bad. Let me know who your favorite character is in the reviews! I'd love to know what all of you think! Thanks for your support and here's my YouTube channel:** **channel/UCeUbQBP_5Aox43uI1REBvFA**


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE

I haven't been updating this I know lol. Thank you all for the follows/favs, I appreciate it, but I'm afraid I'm deleting this. Now keep your sh!t together, not forever lol. I mean, I'm deleting this to start it over. I feel that I didn't present my idea in the right way, so I'll just restart it that's all. It may take awhile to type with my broken thumb, but I'll manage J

Thank you all, and remember to check out my other fanfics. :D


	5. Another update

p class="MsoNormal"strongUPDATE:br / br / So as you can tell, Evolve is a dead game pretty much despite how much I used to love it. So I told you guys that I would restart this story since it started off in a wrong way, but I'd like to see if anyone still reads evolve fanfiction, so yeah. Leave a review saying you do and would like to see this rebooted, if not, you can check out my Overwatch fanfiction called Armageddon or my Guardians of the Galaxy fanfic called Playful Yearnings that is now my number 1 priority, but I'll start writing another story for this if I get positive reviews for this. Thank you guys so much, and please do check out my other fanfics! Thanks!/strong/p 


End file.
